A New Era of the Foot begin
by Imagination Archive
Summary: This is based on "Scion of the Shredder" but with someone new has joined Karai! This is my first ever story as this account was created months ago and it took a while to think of a story then this idea pooped in my head! Please Enjoy and Review! Now on Hiatus due to script errors and mispelling. may be a while before i return to this story.
1. Surprise Attack

**This is my first story ever made. This is an idea I thought of While watching TMNT Episode "Scion of the Shredder"during Karai's Attack on the Turtles with the same story but with Karai has a new ally alongside her and it's not Chaplin...**

While after Leo left for Japan to Train with The Ancient One...

In the Turtles Lair, Raph is kicking and punching his bag, Don fixing The Shell Sub, Mikey playing Cards. Suddenly an Alarm Goes off then all of a sudden deactivates.

"That should'nt happen" Don Said Confused while running to his computer

"If something triggers the alarm perimeter, it should keep ringing until i turn it off." Don Explained, "Not supposed to turn off by itself, unless someone just deactivated our outer alarm system"

THUD!

"Um, What is that?" Mikey said

Everything preparing for attack, Klunk hiding behind Mikey's Foot

"Whatever it is, it's coming though the front door!" Raph stated

Suddenly The Foot Attacked The 3 Turtles and Their Master and The Soldiers seem to developed enhanced strength and are faster than ever, They are suddenly surrounded by the foot and someone enters the lair who reveals to be the Shredder!

Surprised at the return of their old enemy and confused as Ch'rell was exiled by the Utroms in "Exodus"

The Shredder Suddenly speaks "Oroku Saki is gone thanks to you, The Shredder Lives on!" and removes the helmet revealing to be Karai!

"KARAI!" Don Shouted surprised.

"So The Daughter of Oroku Saki has become the Shredder, Why?"

"Honour Demands it Splinter-San, After you helped the vile Utrom exile my father, I vow to avenge his Honour!"

"You dare speak of HONOUR?, Your Father murdered my Master YOSHI!, YOUR FATHER HAD NO HONOUR!" Splinter angrily Said.

"You will pay for your lie, all of You!" Karai Yelled

"Prepare to meet my new ally" Karai said with an evil grin.

"Who?, Stockman, Chaplin?" Splinter asked Curiously.

"Who do you think, Master Splinter?" Everyone Gasped as they recognise the voice in horror as someone starts walking out of the darkness/shadows , The Turtles and Splinter stare in horror as the "new ally" reveals to be the one and only Leonardo!

"LEONARDO!" Splinter Said Shockley in horror.

"LEO!" The Turtles Said Shockley in horror.

"That's Right, Leonardo Son of Master Splinter Oldest Brother of The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!" Leo Smirked Evilly with a smile.

"HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!"

Karai and Leo laughed evily as the turtles and splinter stared in horror at the newly turned evil-Leo as they prepare to face the One person they never prepared to FIGHT!

**Sorry, This chapter may not be so long. The Next chapter will evolve the battle in lair but It may take a few weeks to think of the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Please Review!**


	2. A Hero Turned- Villian

**This is the Continuation from the first chapter of my first ever story!**

"Why, How could You, Leonardo?" Splinter asked with fear.

"Let's say there has been a change of heart." Leo Smirked Evilly

"Leo came to me when you sent him away to Japan to get rid of him!" Karai Explained.

"WHAT!" Splinter Screamed with Anger.

"How dare You accuse me of exiling My own son when I sent him to get some help as he was badly wounded during the last encounter with Your father which drove him more stubborn and anger"-Suddenly Raph interrupted_ "_Did you just call him "Leo"?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"Yes, She did." Leo Continued "And that's not all, All those times and me and Karai meet I thought She was just an honourable ally and a friend and I now see I am in love with her" While taking hold of her hand with the Rat and 3 Turtles not believing what they are seeing.

"Karai, I never realised how beautiful You looked until now and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you because nothing else matters in this world, My Love " Leo Said lovingly While he and Karai are cupping each other's face then the 2 suddenly kissed so hard on the lips and they could not let go of each other. Then they both let go of each other's lips and prepared themselves, Karai replacing herself with the Shredders's helmet and Leo raising his katana's.

"Now! Down to Business, Destroy Them, Leave no one alive, This Ends Now!" Both yelled and started their attack on the 3 Turtles and Rat!

NOW THE ATTACK BEGINS!...

The Mutants battle the Foot Across the Lair, Smashing the walls and The Turtles' Stuff Including The TV, Don's laboratory and Mikey's battle Nexus Trophy. As usual Raph is enjoying the fight and Mikey taunting them like always and then They start to get more serious and pissed after being beaten several times!

"That Does it!" Raph Growled "I am not taking this anymore, PLAYTIME'S OVER!" Mikey Yelled with anger and fury... "LET'S GET EM" Both Yelled charged at the Ninja's!

Swords and nunchaku's Slash! "Leo, please don't do this!" Mikey Begged to his big brother "Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Nice Try, Mikey!" Leo Smirked with an evil grin. Leo kicked his little brother against the wall so hard with a badass kick! "This is fun, The young brothers can't can't even take down one turtle, HOW PATHETIC !" Leo Taunted "HYHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Leo Charge at his Brothers. None of the 3 Brothers can't confront/take their older brother down as he was too changed and way stronger than EVER, They attack Leo with all their power/strength but he takes them down so easily.

Splinter battles more ninja's on the way to his room, outsmarting everyone even the ones behind his back and enters the doorway. He locates Master Yoshi's Orb, He is about to grab it and suddenly...

SMASH!CRASH!

Splinter gasped in shock as it was smashed by His son, Leonardo and now they engage in a Father-Son Confrontation!

"Finally alone at Last, Don't you Think, SENSEI!" Leo Smirked

"Why, my son, how and what made you do this to this us? Karai stabbed you in the shoulder!" Splinter asked his son with anger pointing to his shoulder.

"YES!, She did but at the moment of the stab I looked to into her beautiful green eyes as she look into my brown eyes for the first She Whispered "I love You" in my ear and I realised she truly loved me and I felt the same!" He shouted

Splinter Yelled " I understand You're in love with her but what made you join her!"

"When you sent me to Japan, You claim you were sending me to get help from a new sensei but you were trying to get rid of me and send me into exile for all ETERNITY!" Leo Screamed Loudly

Leo charged at his father at the top of his anger and Splinter responded in Self-Defence "Hyaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Both Landed on their feet "I loved You, You were my son, You needed help cause of your anger!" What made You join the Foot in the first place?" Splinter Yelled

"I never forgot my first meeting with Oroku Saki and he understood me in ways no one ever would!" Leo Shouted " He said to me..."

**Flashbacks...**

_After Leo had a meeting Oroku Saki and gave him a sword, just as Leo is leaving Saki gave him a little message..._

_"And one more thing Leonardo, If You ever have a change your mind even while we're enemeis, You are welcome to join me and the foot, My Friend." Saki Bowed_

_Leo smiled and bowed back "You too" "Until we meet again" Saki stated, Leo Walked out and jumped on the rooftop "I will never forgot our conversation, Master Saki"_

**_End of Flashbacks..._**

"And I never did..." Leo Stated

"The Shredder has corrupted You somehow like he did Karai but You can't see the truth that The Shredder was nothing but complete Evil!" Splinter Screamed with Fury and Anger!

"I see clearly Rat! And You will pay for what you have done to ME!" Suddenly both charged with anger attacking again both landing on their feet.

" I Raised you as my own son and loved and protected You with my life!" Leo Striked Splinter with his katana "LIAR!"

"Ahhuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Splinter Groaned in pain "You are faster than the Shredder which impress's me but your dark anger and heart will betray You and Karai just like the Shredder did!" Splinter told his evil-turned Son. Leo felt enraged and kicked his old master out through the doorway on the the battle-scene, walking towards the injured rat and pick him up by his rob. "You're not worthy to speak of the shredder who is now my master, Rodent!" Holding the rat up by his rob, Raising his Katana at Splinter's Face "Now, I will silence your treacherous tongue once and for all!" Leo Said About to strike his old master with his sword...

**This is the end of Chapter 2, Sorry it took me so long to make this chapter, I have been busy. It may take longer than I excepted to make chapter 3 So The next chapter will be done during the summer in about June/July. Please Review, Any advice for the next chapter or new stories is always welcome!**

**Please Enjoy!**


	3. Notice of Big Break

This is a notice to inform you all that I am taking a big break for a while as I have been busy with so many things:

**1) My Final Year at Southampton City College**

**2) Over 1 Month workout at the Pure Gym**

**3) Saving my money for Butlins**

**4) A lot of stuff on my mind**

And now I am busy with other stuff to do:

**1) Mencap**

**2) Pure Gym**

**3) Project on Sony Vegas pro**

**4) Watching Upcoming Shows - Ben 10: Omniverse/Star Wars Clone Wars: Series 5/Doctor Who: Series 7/Continuation of Young Justice: Series 2**

**5)Other stuff on my mind causing stressness**

I was hoping to have it done soon but doing all this stuff at once would cause so much stress and headaches so I am taking a big break for a while then I will get back to this.

Anyone have any ideas for future chapters or stories? They are always welcome!


	4. Back to Writing

**I am now back to writing this story and this chapter should be done during January 2013.**

**It takes time to think of the perfect plot lines,words, connections, themes and other stuff. This Evil LeoXKarai is gonna be exciting with future chapters involving Repeated battles with Master Splinter and 3 Turtles and allies. the truth behind Leo and Karai's Evilness, Hot Romance and other stuff**

**Any ideas are always welcome! **

**Good to be back!**


	5. Notice of longer wait

**I thought the next chapter could be done soon but I have been occupied with my Mum's and best friend's Birthday and mencap and throwing away a bunch of junk. The birthday's of my aunt and uncle are coming this march. Also I am making sure the plot and characters, sync are right/perfect and I am spell-checking the words so hopefully it will be done during this month.**


End file.
